


I Saw The Beast

by RancidFantasies



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blasphemy, Brother/Brother Incest, Despair, Disturbing Fluff, Dubious Consent, Evil Wins, Innacurate Christianity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic As Lube, Magic Cock, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Size Kink, Submission, Suicide Attempt, Transformation, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidFantasies/pseuds/RancidFantasies
Summary: The Armaggedon has happened, but God was nowhere to be found, and the forces of Hell have won over the armies from Heaven.Now, the last of the Heavenly Host hides down on Earth, deep in despair. A certain someone finds him when he's at his lowest.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Saw The Beast

> _"And I saw the beast and the kings of the earth and their armies assembled to make war against Him who sat on the horse and against His army. And the beast was seized, and with him the false prophet who performed the signs in his presence, by which he deceived those who had received the mark of the beast and those who worshiped his image; these two were thrown alive into the lake of fire which burns with brimstone. And the rest were killed with the sword which came from the mouth of Him who sat on the horse, and all the birds were filled with their flesh."_

**Revelation 19:19-21**

A long time had passed since the horrible event. Heaven had been destroyed, and every single of the Heavenly Host had fallen from Grace... All except for one.

  
His Creation did not fell or was destroyed, it simply moved on, blissfully unaware of what had been lost.

  
Civilizations came and went, like they always had. And men were growing proud.

  
And there, in a forest humanity had yet to ruin in their greed, was the last Archangel, weak and lost, staring at the starry sky.

  
Even his holy sword was getting rusty.

  
He prayed and asked, but his questions went unanswered.

  
He had searched, and searched, and found nothing.

  
And he was so _tired_.

  
He stared at his sword, seeing his reflection in the bits of the blade where rust had not yet taken over. The blade was still sharp enough to strike an angel down. 

  
**_Forgive me, Father, for am I a coward._ **

  
He raised the sword and pointed the tip of the blade to his chest, towards his heart.

  
_**Forgive me...** _

  
He closed his eyes and pressed.

  
But, instead of the quick death he was hoping for after sinking his own decayed sword into his heart, he felt as foreign hands stopped him and pulled his sword from his hands. 

  
He opened his eyes and was met with the hellish gaze he knew too well.

  
"What are you doing?" Lucifer growled, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

  
"Why are you here?" Michael asked back, furious at the sight of his adversary, but he was too weak to manage the intimidating tone he had tried to convey. His voice cracked, and it was only when he felt his fallen brother's arms around him than he realized he had fainted and almost fallen to the ground.

  
"Easy there..." He was saying to him, caressing his hair as he held the debilitated angel in his arms. His voice was as sweet as honey, and if Michael didn't knew better he would have thought the worry and pain on it was genuine. "I've got you now. Don't die on me, don't you dare..."

  
"Quit playing games with me." Michael said, hating how fragile his voice was now. "Here to finish the job yourself? Do it. Be quick..."

  
He was too weak to fight against him, and he knew Lucifer knew it. Not that he actually expected the devil to respect his request and grant him a swift death, being merciful was not a virtue the Prince of Darkness had ever possessed. But even torture seemed better than the slow agony he was going through. 

  
So it came as something of a surprise when he heard a clear and rotund "No".

  
"I'm not killing you, Mikail. Not now, not ever..." Lucifer stated. There was wrath in his voice. "I want you by my side, you know this. Don't dare to escape from me like this. I need you alive."

  
With that, holding Michael's head in place with both hands so that the angel couldn't refuse him, he kissed him. It was surprisingly chaste at first, but the demon soon grew impatient, aggressively attacking the trapped Archangel's mouth with his fangs and tongue. To the devil's delight, Michael didn't even tried to fight back, fainted in his arms as he was. As pliant as a dying animal, he opened his lips to him, welcoming Lucifer's long bifurcated tongue into his mouth, allowing it to dance with his own, leaving nothing untouched in its wake...

  
Michael deliriously wondered if this was what the sweet kiss of death humans talked about so much felt like.

  
"You are starving..." Lucifer whispered into their kiss. "Angels weren't made to exist without the fuel of God's grace, and now that the bastard's gone, you are agonizing. But I can replace that with my power, I can be the force that gives you strength. Please, let me help you."

  
Michael wanted to say no, to ask him to just let him die, that he prefered death to betraying Him. But the Grace left inside of him was fading way, and he felt so hollow...

  
Lucifer was right, he was dying, and God was gone. He couldn't even find the force of will to refuse the devil about to taint his very soul, all he could feel was despair.  
He would let the devil take what he came here for, he was beyond caring.

  
"...Go ahead." He wept, smiling bitterly at the thought than eons and eons of fighting against him and his corruption were about to end like this. "Desecrate me, ruin me. Do your absolute worse."

  
He then braced himself for what he thought was about to happen: Finally getting what he always had wanted, Lucifer was going to lay waste to his body roughly and painfully, breaking his mind and soul until he was transformed into yet another of his many demon slaves, making him Fall by force. He was ready for that.

  
He was not ready for him to keep kissing him, with a sweetness and a gentleness that made his head spin.

  
"Why...?" He spoke when Lucifer stopped, only for words to leave him again when now the devil's sinful mouth started working on his neck. His wings fluttered behind him. 

  
"Why?" Lucifer asked back, whispering on his ear before giving it a lick, enjoying with devilish glee who it made the angel's whole body shudder. "Because I'm going to make you Fall, my love, and I want you to love every single last second of it..."

  
He then kept making his way through his neck and then to his shoulders, lower and lower still, exploring that unblemished skin with his mouth while Michael still tried his best to not react to it. 

  
Lucifer undressed him with the same hungry gentleness, taking his tunic and placing it on the ground before laying his brother over it, turning his attention to the Archangel's now bared skin. Michael tried to shield himself with his wings, feeling exposed, but all he did was change the devil's focus to them.

  
"Beautiful..." Lucifer marvelled as he grabbed one, prompting a yelp from the angel. "It's a shame I'm about to make them disappear." He kissed it, delighted in how the feathers ruffled and trembled under his touch. "Better if I enjoy them now while you still have them."

  
It felt... weird, to have those hands touch and caress his wings with care, to feel those wretched fingers pet his feathers. It felt nice and comforting in a way it had no right to be.

  
Still playing with his wings, Lucifer looked down and smirked. "Getting excited already, I see!"

  
Michael followed his gaze and a soft cry of anguish left his lips when he saw that his cock was already starting to harden. So much for being His loyal soldier, a pillar of virtue.

He was the Prince of the Heavenly Host and he was already half hard from just having his adversary touch him. If his Father was still out there, He surely was disappointed.

There was no forgiveness for what he was doing.

  
Unshed tears begun to cloud his eyes.

  
_**Father, are you there? Are you watching? Please pity me, Father, for I'm now a blasphemous mockery of whom I used to be. Please, forsake me as I am forsaking you, I can't be saved...** _

  
His breath hitched and his thoughts came to a hault when he felt Lucifer's hand grab his cock, running his thumb over the head as he expertly coaxed it into full hardness. Meanwhile, the devil kept lovingly kissing and tasting that angelic skin, licking over old battlescars as the proud soldier beneath him was reduced to a whimpering mess.

  
Then he found new scars, far too recent for his taste, that he didn't recognize. "These were not done by my hand. Who...?"

  
"Humanity." Michael cried, the tears now shreding from his eyes and running through his cheeks. All the pain he had been carrying inside was spilling out now. "After our Father disappeared, I tried to be their guide while He was gone, I wanted to help them. I appeared before them, but it was a mistake..."

  
He had not wanted to confide on the devil, but the words came flooding out his mouth anyways. The pain was too much to bear alone. "They hurt me. They got scared, and they hurt me. Their soldiers tried to kill me with guns, their scientists tried to dissect me with scalpels. I escaped..."

  
Lucifer kissed away his tears. "Humans have always been cruel and selfish, my brother. They were that way from the moment they were created, even before the day of the temptation. They aren't worthy of your tears."

  
His tenderness was harder to bear than his cruelty, and Michael did not had the strength to resist it. He was too weak to fight the hand on his cock, or the mouth and tongue sucking and licking his hardened nipples. 

  
The Archangel had never felt so small, so defeated. He does nothing when the hand leaves his cock and travels further down, squeezing and spreading his cheeks.

  
He knew what was going to happen, yet nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of the devil's merciless fingers enter him with tender care, stretching his virgin entrance. Lucifer fingered him gently, every thrust a loving caress.

  
Michael felt the devil's dark magic starting to penetrate inside him, making his pure hole wet with demonic lubricants, as it were a pussy. It burnt.

  
"Stop..." He begged, but his plea turned into a moan when Lucifer reached deep inside him, touching a spot that no finger was ever supposed to touch.

  
With a knowing smirk, Lucifer continues, watching as his oh-so-holy brother and rival succumbed to lust, his confusion and fear turning into desire as he kept pressing and curling his fingers over that sweet spot. Soon, the angel started to roll his hips to drive those corrupting fingers deeper inside him, chasing that pleasant ecstasy that would soon destroy him.

  
He pulled out his fingers, amused when that prompted a moan of protest from the soon to be defiled angel. Taking a step back, he undressed, and the Archangel's eyes widened as he saw the erect demonic cock now in front of him: It was absolutely monstruous, with more length and girth than he could have ever imagined. Sulfuric pre-cum was already dripping from its tip, and Michael shivered. He knew what that cum would do to both his body and soul.

  
Demon semen was an angel's death sentence, except that it was worse than death: It would destroy the defiled angel's purity and transform them into a brand new demon. The resulting transformations could be hideous to look at: One single taste of it was enough to turn the most innocent cherub into a rabid hellhound or to corrupt the most heroic guardian angel into a filthy succubus. It was sin incarnate.

  
That unholy seed had been the downfall of his army, and now...

  
"Are you ready, Mikail?" Lucifer asked him, petting his wings as he positioned himself, the pulsing tip of his oversized cock teasing against Michael's rim. Once it was inside him, there would be no turning back.

  
Michael could have fought back, he could have pushed the devil off him and escape him with his angelic grace intact. He could have.

  
_Could have_. Such tragic words.

  
"...will it hurt?" The soon to fall Archangel asked in a weak voice, dropping his head back in submission as he surrendered to his fate. 

  
Lucifer did not answered him. Instead, he kissed the angel as he entered him, his vile dick breaching inside the formerly immaculate hole with disgusting ease. With just that first thrust, the devil had took the Prince of the Heavenly Host's virginity as if it was nothing, and Michael felt as his body slowly lost its angelic holyness with every inch that he took. It was burning, like fire being set to a sacred temple, this was a soul-crushing desecration. A last victory of the Prince of Darkness over God and everything that was still holy.

  
A storm started to brew in the horizon, as if the world could feel that it was losing its very last angel.

  
Michael screamed, feeling the burning pre-cum inside him and the hot and heavy cock breaking him. But the pain was soon replaced by a sinful pleasure as the cock made it deeper inside him, touching that damned spot from earlier. Michael felt his mind going.

  
"Don't fight it, accept it" Lucifer ordered, his own voice husked by the sensation of finally being inside him, of making him fall. "Let it change you"

  
"No..." Michael wept, but it was just a hollow denial. He folded his wings around Lucifer as he deflowered him, holding him closer. His white feathers were already starting to darken.

  
Even deeper. Deeper still, until finally the devil's long cock was fully sheathed inside the defiled angel. Michael trembled, his breaths weak and labored as his once pristine body adapted to Lucifer's size, welcoming its corruption.

  
"I waited so long for this..." Lucifer growls against his collarbone as he starts thrusting, hips snapping forward demandingly. Michael wailed, his fingernails clawing against the devil's back, drawing blood, but that just seemed to encourage him.

  
"I want you to forget everything you once were. Forget our Father, your title, your name..."

  
Another pointed thrust, even harder this time.

  
“I'm going to fuck you until the only thing left inside you is complete servitude towards me.”

  
And so Lucifer did.

  
The pace he sets is brutal and passionate, and Michael was completely helpless against it. He was nothing but a dying lamb, abandoned by his shepherd, and the devil was the hungry wolf. He could do nothing but allow himself to be devoured. 

  
He was panting now, the lustful pleasure of sex doing a number on him. He moaned and cried out, his eyes glazed over in ecstasy. When he went from pleading the Lord for forgiveness to only being able to moan and cry out Lucifer's name, he knew he was definitely beyond salvation.

  
"I'm yours now..." He cried out, arching his back. "I'm yours, I'm yours... Oh, Lucifer!"

  
The air around them was polluted with the stink of sex and brimstone as the devil kept fucking him, ruining him. All the while the Archangel's body adjusted itself to him inside and out, the bloated shape of the demonic cock on Michael's lower belly clear to see under the angel's pale skin.

  
It was obscene, the sound of their hips colliding in brutal, wet slaps, the way the devil growled possesively, smiling in victory as he pistons in and out of him, the way the once proud angel soldier was so quickly reduced into a moaning whore under his influence...

  
It could have been hours, it could have been mere minutes, but the result was still the same: Lucifer's pace changed, his thrusts staggering, and so Michael knew his end was approaching. With no fear left, he took the devil's face in his hands to look into his eyes, fingers holding onto horns.

  
_"Do it."_ He said, breathless. Lucifer complied, biting into that bared pale neck as he thrusts deep inside him one final time. Michael came himself with a broken cry as he felt the devil's fangs sinking into his skin and, not a second later, burning hot demonic semen filling up his insides, marking him, changing him. It was over.

  
Lucifer slid out of him, and drops of cum dripped out of his ass. It didn't mattered, there was even more of it inside, the harm had been done, and Michael could feel the heat of the devil's seed extending through his body, like a poison. It wouldn't be long now...

  
Michael found himself wondering into what kind of demon he was going to mutate into. He felt a cold, dumbing sensation as his wings started to desintegrate, the now black feathers falling to the ground.

  
"I'm going to miss it. Being able to fly..." He whispered to himself, his whole body starting to shiver under the demon seed's effect. As he started to lose conciousness, he felt Lucifer's strong arms around him. 

  
The Prince of Darkness carried him on his arms before starting to walk back to Hell. Michael opened his eyes, and Lucifer saw that his eyes were changing color from angelic blue to yellow, his once round pupils now shifting into rectangular ones, like those of a goat. "...Where are we going?" He asks, even though he already knew the answer.

  
"Home" He answers. "Our brothers are there, waiting for you. They are going to be so happy to finally see you again..."

  
"Will you stay with me?" Michael asks then, sounding absolutely hopeless. Lucifer caresses his face and kisses him. 

  
"Of course I will. I love you, Michael." He declares. "I loved you when you were an angel, and I'll love you even more as a demon." Another tender kiss. "Rest now. When you wake up, a new existence will begin for you..."

  
Michael smiles softly as he closes his eyes again, knowing that he would never open them again as what he once was. The Archangel would be dead and gone, but the demon that was being created on his place would be happy. He would be loved, and that was good enough for him.

  
As they walked away, the blackened feathers fell behind them, falling to the ground before turning to ash.


End file.
